


Lockblocked

by Anonymous



Category: Car-acters, Original Work
Genre: Auto Parts as Genital Euphemisms, Car communal child raising, Crack, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Other, Slice of Life, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, cars having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Gine wants to get sexed, he's obviously going to have to Engineer the circumstances to make it happen.
Relationships: Original Car Character(s)/Original Car Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	Lockblocked

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous but I hope the Car Gods enjoy!

Gine had been frustrated for days. He and his husvand, Bucket, usually had sex at least three times a week. However, for the last 2 weeks, every time they tried the carlings would get in the way. Either baby Wheelie would start beeping or 8-mile old Caliper came in their garage wanting a fuel refill. Life as a parent was never ending! 

Well. Gine had had enough. He was tired of being lockblocked by his own offspring! What was the point of living in a communal car port if you couldn't foist your carlings off for an evening? When he had mentioned his problem to her neighbor that morning, Fenda had told him, "Bring the tyrlings over for a playdate! They can spend the night!"

When Caliper came home from school, Gine got the carlings' night tarps and some toys, and marched them straight over to Fenda's house. "Good luck, and Car God Speed!" Fenda blinked at him when he was leaving.

At home, Gine put on his sexiest seat covers and hubcaps, touched up his paint job, and made sure to have a fuel-lit dinner waiting.

"What's all this?" Bucket asked when he came home.

"The carlings are at Fenda's. We have all night Buck," Gine purred.

Bucket got a gleam in his headlight. "In that case, lets skip the petrol."

They moved into the garage while rubbing their undercarriages against each other. "Oh, Buck, that feels so good. I can feel sparks flying already."

Gine rolled onto his bottom, while Bucket got the hydraulic jack out of the trunk. "Feeling kinky?" "Always," Gine replied.

Bucket lubed Gine's tailpipe and pumped his fuel injector. He set up the jack to the desired height. Then he lifted Gine's back wheels up and thrust in hard. Gine moaned. Bucket started to piston his injector into the tailpipe. They both started dripping oil. After a few minutes, Bucket reached over and started to manipulate Gine's crankshaft, paying particular attention to the cylinder head. 

"Oh, I'm going to combust!" Gine cried as he shot brake fluid all over. After a few more thrusts, Bucket followed. 


End file.
